Batman
Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne is the vigilante protector of Gotham City. He is the main protagonist of the Post-Hogwarts Timeline appearing in a large role in several solo films, the Justice League series, as well as several crossovers. He is one of a few characters to exist in both timelines and remember the events of both. He is portrayed by Jack Hillebrecht and is his most prolific role to date. Background Young Bruce Wayne's parents were shot and killed by Joe Chill. This inspired him to fight crime as the masked vigilante Batman, who later killed Joe Chill. It is unclear if this was intentional or accidental. At some point in his career, he apprehended Killer Croc, who had just murdered Jason Todd's parents. From 2011 to 2013, he and his sidekick Robin aided in the Battles for Hogwarts. During the Riot of 2012, Batman, Robin, and Superman were able to put down the rampaging criminals. Batman even nearly met his end at the hands of the Joker, but was rejuvenated by the mysterious Crystal. Some time later, The Scarecrow killed crime boss "Knuckles" Konger and stole The Book of Eternity. The book in the hands of the Scarecrow was a crisis he could not handle, so he accepted an offer made by Superman, and he and Robin met with Superman, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman. Together, they formed the Justice League, and decided to try and stop the Scarecrow before he used the book to do terrible things. The Justice League stormed Arkham Asylum, where the Scarecrow was going to enact his evil plans. However, the Scarecrow released an ancient entity of fear called Parallax, hoping that he would aid him in his quest to spread fear. However, Parallax did not comply and took over Scarecrow's body, and they mutated into a massive serpent. After being swallowed by the creature, Batman and Superman destroyed it from the inside. Several months later, the Kryptonian invasion occurred, led by General Zod. Batman and the rest of the League battled the aliens in the streets of Gotham. Superman battled General Zod aboard his ship, the Black Zero. Superman placed a tracking chip that would lead Kryptonite missiles to it. Superman and Zod were both seemingly killed when Batman fired a missile at the ship, due to Superman's instructions for the greater good. Accused of murdering Superman, Batman went into hiding, but encouraged Robin to go out into the world as a new persona, Nightwing. Eight months later, Bruce was pulled out of retirement by the Justice League, and was sent to find Clark Kent, who survived the explosion. Later that day, Batman, Superman, and the rest of the Justice League fought in The Battle of Gotham City. In his absence, the Justice League had trained a replacement Robin, Jason Todd, whom Batman had saved many years earlier. Batman then took in Todd, and continued his training. Throughout the rest of 2014 and into 2016, the two went on many missions together and in the process find new recruits for the Justice League. Martian Manhunter is the first of these new members, after helping the dynamic duo fight the Kryptonain scientist Dev-Em, manufacturer of the mysterious drug Titan. The Joker assembles a team of villains, including Killer Croc and Scarecrow, who have returned from their respective exiles. Together, they attempt to destroy Gotham but are stopped by Batman, Robin, Nightwing, and a new member of the team called Cyborg. Brainiac, alongside Parallax's steward Sinestro, launch a complete takeover of Gotham. In the process, Brainiac reveals to the entire world that Batman has been hiding the Book of Eternity despite the wishes of the government. With the help of the Green Lantern Hal Jordan and a criminal-turned-hero called Plastic Man, Brainiac's attempt to shrink Gotham is thwarted. However, Cyborg was temporarily possessed by Brainiac and Bruce tried to convince the others that Cyborg had to be killed for the safety of the city. Cyborg escapes before a decision can be made and Bruce decides to keep the fear ring with his artifacts, despite it being known to the world that Batman is defying the government in this area. In the aftermath of the Brainiac crisis, Lex Luthor purchases most of Bruce Wayne's salvaged technology from the Brainiac crisis. Batman and Robin break into Lexcorp to steal it back and unintentionally seem to kill Lex's son (who secretly survives). In 2017, Joker meets with Dev-Em to purchase some Titan for himself, and Batman and Robin stop the transaction. Dev-Em is sent to Belle Reve prison, where the other Kryptonians as well as Sinestro and Brainiac are being kept. Dev-Em reveals that Darkseid will soon free them, and together they will revive Parallax and take over the universe. Jason is abducted by the Joker. Despite Batman's best efforts to save his adopted son, he prioritizes recovering the Titan and Jason is murdered by the Joker. This leaves Bruce Wayne more hopeless than ever before. Luthor, who was elected President, issued a decree on October 29, 2018, that the Batman was to surrender the alien artifacts that he had hidden (including the Book of Eternity, the Fear Ring, and the Soul Crystal). Superman confronted Wayne after he refused to comply and the two fought, a conflict that was broken up by Wonder Woman. Soon after, Darkseid arrived in the Batcave and stole the Book of Eternity and the Fear Ring and murdered Alfred. Darkseid used the Book to revive Parallax and conquer the universe. Feeling responsible for the Apocalypse, Bruce went into hiding for over nearly ten years. He was brought out of exile in 2028 by Tim Drake, who convinced him to participate in the attack on Darkseid’s citadel at Hogwarts. The two arrived at the battle and with the help of Harry Potter, Green Lantern, and Flash, Batman made it inside the castle. He confronted the Joker, who pointed out that he had broken the Batman. Batman refused to kill the Joker, instead offering to help rehabilitate him and therefore redeeming his vengeful nature. However, Parallax killed the Joker and confronted the Batman. Believing that Darkseid had manipulated Darkseid to evil, Batman convinced Parallax to use the Book of Eternity to see his past. After being convinced that Batman was right, Parallax attempted to kill Darkseid but failed. Dumbledore then gave Batman the Sword of Godric Gryffindor to combine with the Soul Crystal and become the Soultaker Sword. After saying his goodbyes, Batman sacrifices himself to use the sword to kill Darksied, seemingly losing his life in the blast. Bruce’s sacrifice saved the universe and allowed society to rebuild, complete with Dick Grayson stepping up as the next Batman. Category:Jack Hillebrecht Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Justice League Members Category:LEGO Justice League Category:LEGO Justice League 2 Category:LEGO Justice League 3 Category:LEGO Justice League 4 Category:LEGO Justice League 5 Category:LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Category:Living Characters Category:Living Protagonists Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2019